Citrus Cactus
|primary weapon = Orange Burst |ammo = 24 |damage = Impact (Splash) |range = Long |abilities = |rarity = N/A |flavor text = Slinging orange wedges with a 3-round burst, this prickly fellow vanquishes her foes with precision shooting and Vitamin C. }} Citrus Cactus is a variant of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. This variant was added along with the Tactical Taco Party DLC Pack and is unlocked upon opening the free Citrus Cactus Character Pack. Stickerbook description Slinging orange wedges with a 3-round burst, this prickly fellow vanquishes her foes with precision shooting and Vitamin C. Primary weapon Orange Burst is Citrus Cactus's primary weapon; all facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 14 and the critical is 15. *The max DPS at close range is 54.9. *The base middle range damage per hit is 10 and the critical is 14. *The max DPS at middle range is 48.0. *The base long range damage per hit is 10 and the critical is 13. *The max DPS at long range is 44.6. *The weapon deals 5-10 splash damage depending on range from target. *The ammo in a clip is 24. *The reload time is 2.2 seconds. *The projectile speed is fast. *The weapon is a 3 burst weapon. *The bloom is low. Abilities Strategies Consider Citrus Cactus to be a Sun Pharaoh with much longer range. Her weapon fires three consecutive shots in a burst, which can deal a lot of damage if they all hit critically. Combine this with the abilities of the Cactus class, and you have a ranged powerhouse who can lock down points on the map as she pleases, along with the firepower to stay there. Weapon upgrades Enhanced Juicer A streamlined juicing process resulting in quicker and more delicious reloads. Perfect Wedger Geometrically perfect wedges mean more orange in every clip! Citrus Zester Increased Zest levels for more damage. Zombies hate zest, who knew?! Related achievement Gallery Citrus Cactus GW1.png|Citrus Cactus in-game Citrus Cactus Promo Image.jpg|A promotional picture with Citrus Cactus 10453330 10152259438683214 107467699284629510 n.jpg|Another promotional picture with Citrus Cactus CitrusCactusPack.JPG|A Citrus Cactus pack Citrus-Cactus-Front.png|Citrus Cactus in the Stickerbook Video Citrus Cactus Trivia *She is the third Cactus that does not shoot needles, the first one being Future Cactus, and the second being Petrified Cactus. *Once the player unlocks her, they will get all the upgrades without having to get them. The same happens with Berry Shooter, Plasma Pea, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. *She and Berry Shooter are the only plants in the game that shoot fruit rather than peas or needles. Berry Shooter shoots clusters of berries while this plant shoots orange wedges. *She is one of the four characters to be sponsored by a product, with the others being Berry Shooter, Chester Chomper, and Dr. Chester. **In this case, she is sponsored by Aquafina FlavorSplash flavored drinks. *In her old description, it said that the Citrus Cactus was male. **In an unknown update, the description was changed to refer to the Citrus Cactus being a female, most likely to have this remain consistent with the main class' gender, respectively. *She was the only Cactus variant to have a 3-burst weapon. *Along with Berry Shooter, Chester Chomper and Dr. Chester, she did not return in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 because she was a promotional character. **Despite her absence in Garden Warfare 2 due to her being a promotional character, her weapon, the Orange Burst, is still in the game's files. ru:Цитрусовый Кактус fr:Cactus Vitaminé Category:Plants Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Plant variants Category:Cactus variants Category:Burst variants Category:Promotional plants